


Max!!! on Ice

by grayparticles



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Olympics, Background Relationships, Gen, Rule 63, because why not, girl!Max
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayparticles/pseuds/grayparticles
Summary: 제목에서 짐작할 수 있는 바로 그것.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

맥스의 첫 번째 올림픽부터 얘기해보도록 하자. 피겨 팬이나 네덜란드인이 아닌 사람들도 그의 이름을 알게 된 해였으니까.

사람들은 좋든 싫든 혜성처럼 등장한 열여덟 살의 오만한 선수에 대해 언급할 수밖에 없었다. 오래 전에 은퇴했던 전설적인 코치가 그의 주니어 경기를 보고 직접 연락해 가르치기 시작했다는 미담에 가까운(정말일까?) 이야기나, 당장 앞선 두 번의 동계올림픽에서 금메달을 차지한 영국의 루이스 해밀턴이 있는데도 “금메달은 내 것”이라고 선언하는 그의 당돌함이나—미리 말해두자면, 그는 결국 금메달을 따지 못했다—, 외모……. 음, 맥스를 좋아하는 사람들이 그의 얼굴 때문에 그를 좋아하는 건 아니었으니, 이 부분은 넘어가도록 하자.

어쨌든, 코치 이야기로 돌아가자. 맥스의 마지막 주니어 시즌을 보고 연락한 선수 출신 코치의 이름은 헬무트 마르코라고 한다. 이번 올림픽에는 맥스뿐만 아니라 그의 옛 제자도 출전했는데, 바로 남자 싱글 선수인 세바스티안 베텔이었다. 맡겨 놓은 듯이 금메달을 가져간 그는 귀국 전 잠시 그의 오랜 “친구”인 루이스 해밀턴과 노닥거리다가 다음과 같은 기사 헤드라인을 보게 된다.

« _세바스티안 베텔에게서 맥스 베르스타펜으로, 헬무트 마르코의 레거시가 계승되다_ »

이 헤드라인을 읽은 세바스티안 본인의 반응은 다음과 같았다.

“뭐야, 완전 기분 나빠.”

그 말을 들은 루이스 해밀턴은 웃음을 참지 못했다. 그가 고개를 흔들 때마다 바짝 올려묶은 머리카락의 일부가 빠져나와 이마 옆으로 흩어졌다. 세바스티안은 그 모습이 퍽 사랑스럽다고 생각했으나, 그렇다고 루이스의 머리카락을 만지는 무례한 행동을 하지는 않았다. 그는 업계에서는 드물게도 흑인 친구가 있는, 올바른 사고관을 갖춘 백인이었으니까. 아무튼 세바스티안은 이어서 이렇게 말했다.

“내가 그 양반이랑 연 끊은 지가 언젠데.”

“지독했지.”

루이스의 말이 옳았다(루이스의 말은 대체로 옳은 편이다). 세바스티안과 헬무트의 결별은 상당히 아름답지 못한 방식으로 이루어졌고, 루이스조차 그 내막을 다 알지는 못했다. 어쨌든 레거시, 운운에 이름이 불려나오는 것은 그다지 유쾌하지 않은 일이었다.

“어디 기사인데?”

“지고 스포츠.”

“그럼 그렇지. 걔네의 새로운 퀸에 대해 할 수 있는 모든 얘기를 하고 있겠지.”

“안 그래도 나한테도 경기 끝나고 맥스에 대해 어떻게 생각하냐고 물어봤다니까.”

그래서 뭐라고 했는데? 세바스티안은 물었다. 뭐, 훌륭한 선수고, 더 나은 미래가 기다리고 있을 거고……. 마지막 실수 너무 아쉽다고 얘기해줬지. 루이스의 대답에 세바스티안은 고개를 끄덕거렸다.

왜냐하면 맥스의 마지막 실수는 정말 아쉬웠으니까. 10대다운 패기로 가득 찬 프로그램의 화룡점정을 장식해야 될 트리플 악셀에서 맥스는 한바퀴를 덜 돌고 착지해버렸다. 순간 낭패감이 그의 얼굴을 스치고 지나갔는데, 물론 이 장면은 전세계로 생중계되었다. 나중에, 지고 스포츠는 기회를 놓치지 않고 그에게 물었다.

“마지막 점프 때 무슨 생각하고 있었어요?”

“생각은 무슨……. 아무 생각도 안하고 있었어요. 젠장, 그건 그냥 실수예요.”

거짓말이었다.

맥스 베르스타펜은 남자 생각을 하고 있었다.

그 남자의 이름은 다니엘 리카도라고 한다. 직업은 첼리스트로, 빈에서 음악 공부에 전념하고 있었다. 물론 그렇기만 했다면 맥스가 그의 존재를 알 리가 없었을 것이다. 다니엘의 취미는 아이스 하키로, 그는 빈의 취미 하키 팀의 썩 나쁘지 않은 선수로도 뛰고 있었다. 어느 날 하키 팀과 헬무트의 예약이 겹치는 일이 발생했고, 헬무트가 노구를 이끌고 따지러 간 사이를 놓치지 않고 다니엘은 아까부터 자기를 뚫어져라 보던 10대 소녀—다니엘의 명예를 위해 덧붙이자면, 열여덟 살 생일이 지난……. 아니, 안 덧붙이는 편이 나았을까?—에게 말을 걸었다.

그때부터 그들은 헬무트의 감시를 피해 몰래 데이트를 하는 사이가 되었는데, 문제는 이 '몰래'라는 상황과, 다니엘의 매력이 맞물려, 맥스가 그를 깊이 사랑하게 되었다는 것이다. 한편 다니엘로서는 아직 진지한 관계를, 그것도 10대와 맺을 생각이 없었다. 그리고 그 사실을 맥스도 알아차렸으며……. 하여튼 이딴 생각들이 맥스의 마지막 트리플 악셀(결국 더블 악셀이 되어버린)을 지배하고 있었다.

맥스의 고백을 들은 피에르 가슬리는 웃음을 터트리며 말했다. 하여튼 맥스, 그러니까 미리미리 데이트 좀 하고 다녔어야지. 어쩌다가 그런 퍽보이에게 홀려서는! 아직도 다니엘을 좋아하는(그러나 더 이상 '사랑'은 아니었다. 맥스는 놓쳐버린 금메달 생각을 안 할 수가 없었다. 물론 그가 클린 퍼포먼스를 했어도 루이스가 우승할 가능성도 있었지만…….) 맥스는, 퍽보이라니, 말이 심하잖아, 라고 웅얼거렸다.

잠시 맥스의 친구라 할 수 있는 몇 안 되는, 아니, 사실상 유일한 존재인 피에르 가슬리에 대해 얘기하도록 하자. 피에르는 페어 종목의 선수로, 5남매의 막내였다. 그의 위로 4명의 손윗형제가 있었고, 부모님은 당연히 이번에도 아들일 것이라 생각하고 그를 잉태했을 때부터 피에르라고 불렀고, 막상 태어난 아기가 사랑스러운 딸이었음에도 이미 입에 굳어버린 이름은 바뀌지 않았다.

아무튼 맥스가 생각하기에 피에르는 남녀 관계에 대해 조언할 처지가 아니었다. 피에르의 페어 상대는 에스테반 오콘이라는 놈팽이었는데, 맥스와는 여러 악연으로 얽힌 사이였다. 제발 상대를 바꾸라는 말을 주니어 때부터 해왔지만, 피에르는 생각이 다른 듯했다. 아니, 맥스는 피에르가 무슨 생각으로 에스테반을 대하는지 이해하기 힘들었다.

“바로 모나코로 올 거야?”

“그러려고. 아직 헬무트한테 혼날 준비가 안 됐어.”

“혼날 준비라니, 은메달도 대단한데…….”

그러나 피에르는 말을 잇지 못했다. 헬무트의 '엄격한 코칭'에 대해서는 피에르도 들은 바가 있었으니까. 결국 그들은 곧 모나코에서 보기로 하고 작별을 고했다. 맥스는 공항으로 가는 동안 핸드폰을 확인했다. 아버지의 부재중 전화가 남아있었지만, 그는 지금 아버지와 얘기할 기분이 아니었다. 그를 위로해 줄 수 있는 건 어머니밖에 없었다.

맥스 베르스타펜의 성장 배경에 대해 다들 지고 스포츠로부터 귀에 딱지가 얹히도록 들었겠지만, 그는 네덜란드 국가대표 스피드 스케이팅 선수였던 아버지와 벨기에의 성공한 레이서인 어머니 사이에서 태어났다. 둘은 이혼한 지 오래였고, 아버지는 네덜란드에, 그리고 어머니는 모나코에 살고 있었다. 양육권을 어머니가 가져간 덕에 맥스는 어릴 적부터 모나코에서 자랐다. 그러나 그에게 스피드 스케이팅을 시키겠다는 아버지의 뜻은 확고했기에 맥스는 사실상 첫 걸음을 뗀 순간부터 모나코의 유일한 아이스 링크에서 얼음을 지치고 있었다.

그 아이스 링크는 무수한 동계 스포츠 선수들을 배출했는데, 그 중 한 명이 바로, 맥스의 모나코 집 맞은편에 살고 있는, 샤를 마크 에르베 퍼시벌 르클레르—맥스는 아주 어릴 때부터 샤를을 조롱하기 위해 이 미들 네임을 전부 외워야했다—였다. 샤를과 맥스, 그리고 피에르는 같이 스피드 스케이팅을 하던 사이였다. 초등학교에 들어갈 무렵, 맥스는 피에르를 따라 피겨를 시작했고, 샤를은 아이스 하키를 시작했다. 아들의 재능을 일찍 알아차린 샤를의 가족은 그를 캐나다로 보냈고, 캐나다 국적을 늦지 않게 취득한 샤를은 얼마 전에 NHL 드래프트에서 3번째 픽으로 이름이 불린 참이었다.

모나코의 어머니 집으로 돌아 온 맥스는 짐을 내려놓고 어머니와 포옹을 하자마자 아이스 링크로 향했는데, 바로 그곳에서 샤를이 맥스를 기다리고 있었다. 아니, 기다렸다는 건 맥스 혼자만의 생각일지도 모른다. 그러나 그가 아는 샤를 르클레르라면 맥스를 놀릴 기회를 마다할 리가 없었다.

“은메달?”

“라고 올림픽도 못 나간 사람이 말했다.”

맥스는 퉁명스럽게 쏘아붙이고 링크의 저 멀리 달아났다. 그러나 순식간에 그를 따라온 샤를이 물었다.

“대체 왜 그런 거야?”

“너 내 경기 봤냐?”

“피에르 경기 기다리는 동안 봤지.”

“싱글이랑 페어는 다른 날 하거든.”

말문이 막힌 샤를은 링크를 빙글빙글 돌았다. 그러다가 그는 제안하듯이 말했다.

“경주할래?”

“몇 미터?”

“다섯 바퀴.”

“내가 이길 텐데?”

맥스의 말에 샤를은 코웃음쳤다. 너 NHL 선수를 너무 우습게 보는 거 아냐? 맥스는 그의 말을 무시하고 시작선으로 가 섰다. 곧 샤를이 그를 따라왔다. 눈빛을 교환한 그들은 거의 동시에 출발했고……. 안타깝게도 샤를의 말이 맞았다. 맥스는 현역 남자 하키 선수를 따라가기 힘들었다. 그래도 너한테는 지고 싶지 않아, 라고 생각하며 그는 이를 악물었고, 마지막 바퀴에 샤를을 밀치고 결승선을 통과했다.

“뭐야!”

“손 쓰지 말자고 한 사람? 없지?”

“너 진짜 비겁해졌구나.”

“너도 내 상황이었으면 똑같이 했을 걸?”

그 말에 샤를은 할 말이 없다는 듯이 입을 다물었다. 와, 너네 아직도 그러고 놀아? 저 멀리서 진심으로 감탄했다는 피에르의 목소리가 들려오자 그들은 고개를 들었다. 딱 붙는 터틀넥을 입은 피에르가 가방을 내려놓고 스케이트를 신었다. 샤를은 피에르에게 다가갔다. 그의 양 뺨 위로 입 맞추는 시늉을 한 샤를이 그를 껴안았다.

“수고 많았어.”

“와, 너 나보고는 뭐, '은메달?' 이러더니, 지금.”

“너랑 피에르가 같냐?”

그것은……. 그것도 맞는 말이었다.

아무튼 세 사람은 어릴 때처럼 링크 위를 돌며 노가리를 깠다. 그들은 샤를에게 점프하는 법을 알려주었고, 그가 리그에 맞춰 벌크업한—그래서 보기 좋은? 맥스는 잠시 생각했다가 스스로의 생각에 놀라 고개를 휘휘 저었다— 몸으로 어정쩡한 점프를 뛰는 것을 보며 웃었다. 샤를은 그들의 웃음에 빈정이 상한 척 먼저 가겠다고 했지만, 어차피 그가 다음날 돌아올 것이라는 걸 모두가 알고 있었다.

“맥스.”

“응?”

“우리 다음 올림픽에서는 더 잘할 수 있겠지?”

“당연하지, 우리 둘 다 처음이었잖아. 당연히…….”

맥스의 말이 끝나기도 전에 피에르는 시무룩한 얼굴로 그에게 안겼다. 어정쩡하게 허공을 맴돌던 맥스의 손이 피에르의 등 위로 내려앉았다. 그런데 네가 잘 되려면 파트너를 바꾸는 편이 나을 거야, 라는 말이 혀끝까지 치밀었지만 맥스는 이를 간신히 참아넘겼다.

피에르에게는 미안하게도, 다음 올림픽에서는 맥스의 생각이 옳았음이 증명된다.


	2. Chapter 2

에스테반 오콘은, 이름에서부터 알 수 있듯이, 이방인이었다. 어릴 적 피에르가 잠시 프랑스로 돌아갔을 때가 있었는데—그리고 그 시기에 샤를과 맥스는 주먹질까지 해가며 싸웠었다. 이제는 뭐 때문에 싸웠는지도 기억나지 않지만—, 그때 파리의 링크에서 만난 게 에스테반이었다. 피에르는 특유의 친화력으로 에스테반과도 친해졌는데, 당시 그들은 여덟 살이었다. 피에르가 막 피겨를 시작했을 무렵이었다.

피에르는 그들이 만난 지 얼마 지나지 않아 에스테반과 했던 말을 숨소리 하나까지도 정확하게 기억했다. 그는 이렇게 말했다. _나도 네가 하는 걸 하고 싶어_. 피겨를 하고 싶다고? _그래, 남자도 할 수 있다면……_. 당연히 할 수 있지! 여자랑 남자가 같이 하는 것도 있어. _같이?_ 응, 같이. 에스테반은 어린 나이임에도 무슨 생각을 하는지 읽기 힘든 눈으로 피에르를 바라봤다. 그리고는 손을 뻗어, 피에르의 손을 잡았다. 피에르는 깔깔거리며 웃었다. 나랑 함께 하는 거야, 그럼. 그 말에 에스테반의 작은 손에 힘이 들어갔다.

그 손은 평생 나를 붙잡아 줄 것 같았는데. 아이스 링크에 머리부터 떨어진 피에르가 의식을 잃기 전, 마지막으로 한 생각이었다. 누군가 그의 시야에 그림자를 드리웠다. 에스테반일까? 피에르는 눈을 크게 뜨려고 했지만, 도저히 의식을 붙들고 있을 수가 없었다.

……불운한 사고였습니다. 아직 가슬리 양의 상태에 관해 공식적으로 발표된 바는 없습니다.

불운 같은 소리, 택시에서 흘러나오는 라디오를 듣던 샤를은 저도 모르게 소리 지를 뻔했다. 어릴 때부터 수없이 합을 맞춰보았을 원핸드 리프트를, 올림픽에 출전할 급인 선수가 실수한다는 건 말도 안 됐다. 마음이 더 급해졌다. 그는 병원 앞에 택시가 멈춰서자마자 지폐를 반쯤 던지듯이 건네고는 병원 문을 박차고 들어섰다. 규모가 크지 않은 병원인데다가, 이미 소란스러웠기 때문에 어디로 가야하는지 바로 알 수 있었다.

“난 언젠가 네가 이럴 줄 알았어, 개자식.”

“무슨 헛소리를 하는지 모르겠네.”

피에르의 병실 앞에 맥스와 에스테반이 있었다. 맥스가 금방이라도 에스테반을 한 대 칠 기세였기 때문에, 샤를은 저도 모르게 그를 붙잡았다.

“참아. 그럴 가치 없어.”

그 말에 에스테반은 코웃음쳤다. 가지가지하네, 너네, 같은 말을 덧붙이며. 맥스는 샤를의 팔에 붙잡힌 채 버둥거리면서도—현역 하키 선수에게도 그를 붙잡고 있는 게 쉬운 일은 아니었다— 말을 이었다.

“피에르가 다 얘기했어, 너희가 얼마나 싸웠는지. 네가 얼마나 피에르를 싫어—“

“내가, 피에르를 싫어한다고?”

에스테반은 충격을 받은 듯이 되물었다. 그래, 맥스는 사납게 대꾸했다. 그의 얼굴에서 충격은 순식간에 사라졌고, 평소처럼 냉소가 돌아왔다.

“너넨 몰라. 내가 걔를 위해 얼마나 많은 걸 희생했는지.”

“희생이라고? 피에르는 네가 힘들어할까봐 성장기 때 음식 하나 제대로 못 먹었어. 희생? 피에르가 너 때문에 얼마나 많이 울었는지 알아?”

“걔가 나 때문에 울었다고? 잘된 일이네. 나도 그랬으니까.”

그 말을 마치고 에스테반은 고개를 숙인 채 그들을 지나쳐 병원을 나갔다. 야, 어디 가, 맥스가 외쳤지만 어느 새 나타난 보안요원이 그에게 말했다. 계속 소란을 일으키실 거면 나가셔야 합니다. 그 말에 샤를은 황급히 사과했다. 왜 네가 사과해? 맥스가 눈빛으로 힐난했으나 샤를은 대꾸하지 않았다.

의사는 그들에게 아직 피에르의 의식은 돌아오지 못했으나, 상태는 다소 호전되었다고 말했다(샤를은 다시 한 번 의사에게 따지려는 맥스를 말려야 했다). 병원을 나서는 샤를은 문득 맥스를 돌아봤다가, 깜짝 놀라고야 말았다. 그가 눈물을 뚝뚝 흘리고 있었기 때문이다.

“……괜찮아?”

맥스는 뭔가 말하려고 했지만, 울음소리에 섞여 알아듣기 힘들었다. 샤를은 그가 진정할 때까지 제자리에 멈춰 서서 참을성 있게 기다렸고, 잠시 후에 맥스는 두서없이 늘어놓기 시작했다. _피에르는 괜찮을까? 많이 다친 거면 어떡하지? 그러면 진짜 저 새끼 죽여버릴 거야. 너무 무서워……_. 샤를은 어느 순간 맥스의 말을 끊어야했다.

“정신 차려. 너 내일 경기잖아. 자기 때문에 네가 경기를 망쳤다고 하면, 피에르가 널 용서하지 않을 걸.”

그 말에 맥스는 순식간에 눈물을 그쳤다. 샤를은 그의 파란 눈—눈물로 젖은—을 잠시 응시하다, 저도 모르게 맥스의 뺨에 번진 눈물 자국을 엄지 끝으로 부드럽게 문질렀다. 그리고는 당연하다는 듯이 말했다. 가자, 데려다 줄게. 선수촌으로 돌아오는 택시 안에서 그들은 한 마디도 하지 않았고, 죄없는 택시 기사만 종종 백미러로 그들을 흘낏거렸다.

샤를은 맥스의 숙소 앞에서 함께 내렸다. 곧바로 쉰 목소리의 독일어가 들려왔다.

“저 앤 누구냐?”

“……제 친구요.”

헬무트 마르코는 못마땅한 시선으로 샤를을 대놓고 훑어보았다. 샤를은 어찌할 줄을 모르고 어정쩡하게 서 있었다. 맥스는 황급히 말했다.

“뭐해, 안 가고.”

“어, 어.”

“……다음에 봐.”

의례적인 인사를 남기고 맥스는 돌아섰다. 샤를은 그가 헬무트와 함께 숙소로 들어가는 것을 다소 황망히 지켜보았다.

자신의 숙소에 돌아온 맥스는 테이블 위에 놓인 봉투를 보고 의아하다는 듯이 물었다.

“웬 맥도날드예요?”

“먹으라고 갖고 왔지.”

“경기 전날인데 먹어도 돼요?”

그렇게 물으면서도 맥스는 이미 햄버거를 꺼내든 채였다.

“어차피 경기 전에 네가 나 몰래 햄버거 먹은 게 한두 번도 아니고.”

“……어떻게 아셨어요?”

맥스는 햄버거에서 간신히 시선을 떼고 자신의 코치를 바라보았다. 헬무트는 그의 어리숙함에 코웃음쳤다.

“내가 몰랐을 것 같더냐? 어차피 네가 마른 걸로 승부하는 애도 아니고. 됐다.”

되긴 뭐가 돼요, 맥스는 소리 지르고 싶었다. 그런 그의 심정을 아는지 모르는지, 헬무트는 딴청을 피우고 있었다. 맥스가 빅맥을 다 먹은 후에야 헬무트는 입을 열었다.

“……네 친구에게 일어난 일은 유감이다.”

솔직히 말해서 맥스는 코치가 이런 위로의 말도 할 줄 아는 사람이라는 사실에 꽤나 충격을 받았다. 그가 이렇게 말하기 전까지는.

“이 일이 경기에 영향 안 끼치게 해라.”

“아, 네. 그 말 이미 들었거든요.”

“누구한테?”

“아까 걔요. 샤를.”

헬무트는 눈을 가늘게 떴다. 맥스는 모르겠지만, 헬무트의 안에서 샤를의 평가가 조금 올라간 순간이었다. 아무튼 헬무트는 몇 마디 더 잔소리를 늘어놓았고, 맥스는 건성으로 고개를 끄덕이며 헬무트가 사오지 않은 감자튀김 생각을 했다.

문제는 헬무트가 떠난 후였다. 혼자 남겨진 맥스에게는 생각할 시간이 지나치게 많았다. 그는 피에르에 대해, 그리고 에스테반에 대해 생각했다. 또는 샤를에 대해……. 아니, 그 자식 생각을 왜 한담. 맥스는 베개를 퍽퍽 쳤다.

어쨌든 이렇게 잠을 설쳤음에도 불구하고, 다음날 맥스는 첫 올림픽과 다르게 자신의 기량을 충분히 펼쳤으며, 예정된 금메달을 받게 된다. 그는 시상대에 올라 국기를 바라보며 울었는데, 와, 우니까 좀 더 못생긴 것 같네, 라고 그를 보는 사람들은 생각했다.

경기가 끝난 후 그는 핸드폰을 확인했는데, 그 어떤 소식을 눌러보기도 전에 기다리던 전화가 걸려왔다. 피에르, 라는 이름을 보자마자 그는 통화 버튼을 눌렀다.

“피에르!!!”

“……잘했어. 내 친구답네.”

피에르의 목소리는 다소 잠겨있었다. 언제 일어난 거야? 몸은 좀 어때? 그리고……그 새끼가 일부러 떨어뜨린 거야? 맥스는 묻고 싶은 게 많았다. 하지만 피에르는 좀 더 쉬어야한다며 얼마 지나지 않아 전화를 끊었다. 당연한 일임에도 맥스는 안절부절하지 못했다.

그가 피에르를 다시 보게 되는 건 꽤 오랜 시간, 그러니까 꼬박 4주가 지난 후였다.

4주 뒤에 무슨 일이 있었냐면, 이번 올림픽에서 맥스와 함께 시상대에 올랐던 영국의 알렉스 알본의 결혼식이 있었다. 다시 말해 이번 올림픽은 알렉스의 은퇴 무대인 셈이었다. 요즘은 결혼하고도 커리어를 지속하는 선수들이 많은데, 알렉스는 이 모든 게 지긋지긋하다고 했다(그럴 만 했다. 알렉스의 커리어는 부상으로 점철되어 있었으니까.).

어쨌든 알렉스는 피에르와 맥스를 모두 초대했고, 그들은 함께 늦여름이 찾아온 런던으로 향할 예정이었다. 다만 맥스가 예상하지 못했던 것이 하나 있었다.

“너는 왜 가는데?”

“피에르랑 같이 가는 건데?”

“왜—”

뭐라고 한 마디 더 쏘아붙이려던 맥스는 아차, 하며 입을 다물었다. 이전 같았으면 에스테반이 피에르와 함께 갔을 것이다. 맥스는 용서를 구하듯 피에르를 봤으나, 그는 자신만의 생각에 빠져든 듯이 저 멀리를 멍하니 보고 있었다.

“피에르?”

“응?”

“몸은 진짜 괜찮은 거 맞지?”

“당연하지. 그리고 무슨 일이 있어도 너희들이 있으니까.”

그렇게 말하며 피에르는 살짝 웃었다. 맥스는 순간 형용할 수 없는 기분에 휩싸였다가, 곧 이륙한다는 말을 듣고 얌전히 시트벨트를 채웠다.

알렉스의 결혼식장에는 많은 사람들이 와 있었다. 맥스는 다소 불편한 기분으로 자신을 아는 사람들과 인사했다. 빨리 식이 시작되길 기다리며. 다행히도 알렉스는 시원시원한 성격답게 일을 질질 끌지 않았고, 맥스는 곧 그와 그의 남편이 될 사람을 볼 수 있었다. 어느 투자회사에 다닌다는 남자는 긴장한 기색이 역력했다. 복에 겨웠네, 맥스는 생각했다. 알렉스에게 너무 아까운 거 아냐?

식이 끝나고 음악이 바뀌기 시작했다. 잠깐만, 춤을 춰야돼? 맥스는 제발 피에르가 자신을 구원해주길 바라며 간절한 시선을 보냈지만, 어느새 그들에게 다가온 루이스가 피에르와 잠시 '얘기'를 해야겠다며 그를 데려갔다. 결국 그는 샤를과 단둘이 남겨져버렸다.

“……한 곡 출래?”

“굳이 그렇게 안 물어봐도 괜찮거든.”

“아니, 정말로. 어차피 피에르 올 때까지 달리 할 것도 없잖아.”

샤를의 말은 틀리지 않았지만, 맥스는 정말로 춤을 추기 싫었다. 그러나 안 추기에는 또 왠지 지는 기분이 들어서, 그는 마지못해 샤를의 손을 잡고 플로어로 나왔다. 그리고 이어진 건 예정된 참사였다. 샤를은 웃음기 어린 어조로 말했다.

“너 진짜 못 추는구나.”

“네가 리드를 못해서.”

“명색이 피겨 선수인데, 이렇게까지 못 춰도 돼?”

“빙판에서는 다르거든?”

그렇게 말하다가 맥스는 중심을 잃었고, 샤를이 그런 그의 허리를 붙잡았다. 괜찮아? 그렇게 묻는 샤를을 눈으로 욕하며, 맥스는 남들을 열심히 훔쳐보며 최대한 열심히 발을 움직였다. 그들은 곡이 바뀌자마자 다시 벽 쪽으로 향했다.

“아, 젠장.”

“왜?”

“피에르가 아예 간다는데? 루이스가 뭘 도와주기로 했나봐.”

피에르의 메시지는 '……샤를이랑 싸우지 말고 돌아가😂😂'로 끝났다. 맥스는 순간 진짜로 욕하고 싶어졌다. 맥스의 핸드폰 화면을 함께 본 샤를은 한숨을 푹 쉬었다.

“우리도 나갈까?”

오늘 샤를이 한 말 중 가장 매혹적인 말이었지만, 맥스는 다시 한 번 핸드폰을 확인했다.

“아직 밤 비행기까지 시간이 좀 뜨는데.”

“뭐, 근처에 어디 다른 곳이라도 가 있자. 어차피 알렉스, 바빠 보이니까.”

샤를의 말이 옳았다. 지금 두 명 정도가 사라진다고 해도 알아차리지 못할 것 같았다. 맥스는 샤를과 눈빛을 교환하고는 소리 죽여 결혼식장을 빠져나왔다.

“근데 우리 진짜 어디 가?”

“기사님, 근처에 가장 가까운 아이스 링크가 어디 있어요?”

택시 기사는 멀지 않은 곳에 있는 놀이공원에 부속 아이스 링크가 있다고 했다. 맥스는 진심이냐고 샤를에게 물었지만, 샤를은 왜, 그럼 우리가 뭘 하겠어, 라며 웃었다. 맥스는 기가 막히다는 듯이 한숨을 내쉬었지만, 사실 샤를의 아이디어는 그리 나쁘지 않았다. 아니, 지나치게 괜찮았다는 것이 문제라면 문제였다.

놀이공원의 아이스 링크에는 사람이 아예 없었다. 잘 됐네, 빙질도 이만하면 나쁘지 않고, 샤를은 양복 아래로 스케이트를 신은 채 태연하게 말했다. 맥스는 자신의 양팔을 감쌌다.

“난 너무 추운데?”

“드레스 같은 걸 입으니까 그렇지. 근데 그 드레스…….”

맥스는 샤를이 또 어떤 평가를 내릴까 긴장했지만, 이어진 건 맥 빠지는 소리였다.

“의외로 잘 어울리네.”

“하, 의외라니.”

“뭔가 너, 대회 아니면 치마 안 입잖아. 음, 그걸 치마라고 부를 수 있다면.”

샤를은 맥스를 잠시 응시하다가 제안했다.

“우리…….”

“안 해.”

“왜!”

“넌 지금 드레스를 입은 나랑 경주를 하고 싶냐?”

“어차피 너 평소에 입는 거랑 크게 다르지도 않잖아.”

“웃기는 소리 하고 있네.”

그렇게 말하면서도 맥스는 어쩔 수 없이 출발선으로 향했다. 샤를은 씩 웃으며 물었다. 다섯 바퀴? 다섯 바퀴. 피에르가 본다면 또 박장대소할만한 광경이었다. 올리브색 드레스를 입은 맥스 베르스타펜과 양복을 입은 샤를 르클레르가 런던 교외의 놀이공원까지 와서 이러고 있다는 사실이.

하지만 그들은 더없이 진지했다. 이번에도 샤를이 앞섰지만, 썩 좋지 않은 빙질 때문에 날이 걸려 휘청거리는 것이 느껴졌다. 이번엔 내가 제대로 이긴다, 맥스는 이를 악물며 생각했지만, 순간 허공에 붕 뜬 기분이 들었다. 샤를이 넘어지면서 그를 두 손으로 붙잡아서 벌어진 일이었다. 그들은 함께 빙판 위를 굴렀다. 머리카락과 옷에 온통 얼음 조각이 달라붙었다. 샤를에게 감싸인 채 맥스는 어이없다는 듯이 눈을 깜빡거렸다.

“너 진짜 가만히 질 수는 없냐?”

“그건 너도 그렇잖아.”

그렇게 말하는 샤를의 눈을 바라보던 맥스는 픽 웃었다. 그리고는 충동적으로 그를 끌어당겼다. 아니, 누가 먼저 시작했는지 불명확했다. 그들은 망설임 없이 서로에게 입맞췄다. 마치 오랫동안 기다려왔다는 듯한 키스였다. 맥스는 눈을 감지 않았고, 그건 샤를도 마찬가지였다. 그의 따뜻한 시선 안에서, 맥스는 이대로 영원히 있을 수도 있겠다는 생각을 했다.

“저기요, 그러실 거면 나가서 방을 잡으세요!”

놀이공원 직원의 목소리가 링크에 쩌렁쩌렁하게 울렸다. 샤를은 화들짝 놀라 그를 밀치려던 맥스를 붙잡으며 뻔뻔스럽게 중얼거렸다. 어차피 사람도 없는데 뭐 어때. 맥스는 그에게 사회적 체면이라는 것이 없는지 잠시 고민했다. 북미에서 너무 오래 지낸 것이 아닐까? 어쨌든 그들은 마지못해 링크를 나왔다. 어차피 어느새 곧 모나코로 돌아갈 시각이었다. 돌아오는 비행기 안에서 맥스는 샤를에게 기댄 채 잠들었다. 그들이 내릴 때가 되어서야 샤를은 맥스를 깨웠다.

“너 진짜 못난이 인형 같은 얼굴로 자더라.”

“뭐?”

“사실을 말한 거야, 사실을.”

그렇게 말하는 샤를의 눈가에는 아직도 희미한 웃음기가 남아있어서, 맥스는 화를 낼 수가 없었다. 자기 기운만 빠지는 일이었으니까. 잠시 그들 사이에 침묵이 내려앉았다. 샤를은 드물게도 주저하는 어투로 말을 꺼냈다.

“……그, 너만 괜찮으면, 혹시, 내 집에 올래?”

맥스는 키득거리며 물었다. 집에서 뭘 할 건데?

“글쎄, 저녁이라도 먹고…….”

“밤 11시에?”

샤를은 할말을 잃었다. 망연자실한 그를 올려다보며 맥스는 범죄를 공모하듯 속삭였다. 그래, 그러자, 엄마한테는 피에르네 집에서 자고 간다고 말할 거니까.

그의 친구가 이렇게 배은망덕하게도 그의 이름을 팔아먹는 동안, 피에르는 루이스의 변호사와의 면담을 마치고 로펌을 나오는 길이었다. 생각해보실 시간은 충분하니까요, 변호사는 말했고, 그의 말이 옳았다. 피에르에게는 이제 시간이 많았다. 애석하게도.


	3. Chapter 3

_다들 오프 시즌을 맞아 평화를 즐기고 계신가요? 이 블로그에 글을 쓰는 것도 오랜만이네요. 그동안 좀 바빴습니다(haha)._

_오늘 이 글을 쓰게 된 건 다름이 아니라 이번 동계 올림픽에 출전한 우리 팀 선수들을 소개하기 위해서입니다. 우선 캡틴부터 시작하도록 하죠._

_다들 아시다시피 캡틴은 모나코와 캐나다 이중국적자인데—어렸을 때 캐나다로 유학을 오면서 국적을 취득했죠—, 국제대회에서는 언제나 모나코 깃발을 달고 있습니다. 모국에 대한 사랑이 대단한데요, 아쉽게도 워낙 작은 나라이다보니 국가대표팀 자체가 결성이 안 될 때도 있었고, 되더라도 상대적인 약체여서 핀란드에 밀려 유럽 TO를 받지 못할 때가 대부분이었습니다._

_그런데 올해 드디어, 캡틴의 활약과 어린 선수들—아마 캡틴을 보고 자랐을 모나코 어린이들—의 분투에 힘입어 모나코가 올림픽 본선에 진출했습니다. 올림픽 진출을 확정짓고 눈물을 흘리는 캡틴의 모습이 인터넷 곳곳에서 화제가 되기도 했죠. 참, 지난 두 번의 올림픽에 캡틴이 출전할 수 있었다면 그의 친구와 함께 지낼 수 있었을 텐데요, 다들 알고 계실 피겨 선수 피에르 가슬리 얘기입니다._

_지난 올림픽에서 안타까운 사고가 있었기에 현역에서는 은퇴했지만, 최근 본인의 친구이기도 한 다른 피겨 선수의 어시스턴트 코치로 제 2의 인생을 시작했다고 하네요. 모쪼록 행운이 따르기를 바랍니다._

_그런데 저는 개인적으로 둘이 정말 잘 어울린다고 생각합니다. 인터뷰 때마다 단순히 친구 사이라고 하는데, 남녀 사이가 그럴 수가 없거든요. 지난 달에 캡틴 인스타그램에 올라온 사진 보셨나요? 완전 선남선녀 그 자체죠. 그리고 생각해보세요, 캡틴과 피겨 선수 사이의 아들이라면, 18년 후 드래프트에서 보게되겠죠? 당연히 우리 팀에서 뽑을 것이고……(후략)_

망상에 가득 찬 모 팀 팬의 블로그 글과 달리, 샤를 르클레르와 피에르 가슬리는 남녀 사이가 그럴 수가 있다는 것을 보여주는 예시였다. 더군다나 그 블로그에서 지목한 것과 달리, 샤를 르클레르의 현 애인은…….

"너네는 진짜 뭐가 문제야?"

피에르는 팔짱을 꼈다. 샤를은 불편한 표정으로 침대 가장자리에 걸터 앉아있었고, 갓 샤워를 마치고 나온 맥스는 배스 가운만을 걸친 채 차마 피에르의 시선을 마주하지 못하고 있었다.

"분명히 출국하기 전에 '다시는 저 새끼 얼굴 안 볼 거다'라고 다짐하지 않았어?"

"그, 그랬지."

"근데 지금 선수촌까지 와서, 그것도 시합 전 날에 이러고 있어. 너네가 무슨 짐승 새끼들이니?"

"……말이 심하잖아."

맥스는 투덜거렸다. 그리고 운동도 된다고, 라며 샤를이 끼어들었다가, 피에르의 경멸하는 시선을 받고는 다시 입을 다물었다.

샤를과 맥스가 어릴 적의 맞수, 이상의 관계가 된 것도 어느덧 거의 4년째였다. 그들이 처음 만나기 시작했을 때에는 피에르가 개인적으로 힘들어하는 상황이었기 때문에, 그에게 다른 시름거리를 안겨주지 않기 위해서 비밀로 하자고 다짐했었다. 그러나 그 다짐은 오래 가지 못했는데, 피에르가 지나치게 빨리 두 사람 사이의 기류가 변한 것을 알아차렸기 때문이다.

 _Fucking finally_ , 가 피에르의 첫마디였다. 넌 우리 둘이 이렇게 될 걸 알았던 거야? 맥스가 진심으로 의아하다는 듯이 물었기 때문에 피에르는 웃음을 터트릴 수밖에 없었다. 물론 그 뒤로 맥스와 샤를은 붙어있을 때면 하루에 세 번은 싸우며 피에르를 어지간히 괴롭게 했다. 이번 올림픽—샤를의 첫 번째이자 맥스의 세 번째인— 직전에도 별 말도 안 되는 이유로 시작된 싸움이 걷잡을 수 없이 번져, 두 사람 다 이를 갈며 다시는 상대방과 말조차 섞지 않을 것이라고 다짐하지 않았는가. 그런데 이른 아침에 맥스의 숙소 문을 노크했더니, 크록스를 끌며 나온 샤를이 피에르를 맞은 것이다.

"샤를 마크 에르베 퍼시벌 르클레르. 내일 맥스의 성적이 안 좋으면 다 네 탓이야."

"그게 왜 내 탓이야, 얘 탓이지."

그 말에 맥스는 뭐? 하며 샤를을 돌아봤다. 피에르는 또다른 무의미한 싸움이 시작되기 전에 맥스를 끌고 나가겠다고 다짐했다.

"맥스, 옷이나 입고 나와. 샤를, 넌 네 숙소로 꺼지고."

"피에르, 코치가 되더니 말투가 과격해졌어."

"다 헬무트 때문이지, 뭐."

그렇게 말하며 맥스는 샤를을 내보냈다. 잠깐만, 하고 멈춰 선 샤를이 고개를 낮춰 그의 뺨에 키스했고, 피에르는 눈을 찌르고 싶어졌다.

연습 링크에서는 노인답게 아침잠이 없는 헬무트가 그들을 기다리고 있었다. 그는 맥스를 보자마자 타박했다.

"네가 올림픽을 세 번이나 나가겠다고 하는 바람에 내가 이렇게나 고생하고 있는데, 정작 네가 늦어?"

"죄송합니다, 코치님."

별로 죄송하지 않은 것 같은 얼굴로 맥스가 대답했다. 그는 이제 이 늙은이의 장단에 맞춰주는 법을 지나치게 잘 알고 있었다. 헬무트는 혀를 차며 피에르에게 연습을 시작하라고 지시했다.

처음에 맥스가 은퇴한 피에르를 자신의 어시스턴트 코치로 삼고 싶다고 했을 때, 다시 말해 헬무트에게 그를 일종의 제자로 받아들이라고 했을 때, 헬무트는 격렬하게 반대했다(그리고 그러다가 쓰러질 뻔했다). 맥스는 헬무트 자신을 제외하고는 자신을 가장 오랫동안 봐온 사람이 피에르라며 그를 설득했고, 결국 그는 제자의 뜻을 꺾지 못했다.

막상 일하기 시작하니 이제 슬슬 체력의 한계를 느끼는 헬무트에게 피에르가 큰 도움이 된다는 것이 밝혀졌다. 또한 일이 아니더라도 피에르는 헬무트 같은 사람이 보기에도 흠잡기 어려울 정도로 싹싹하고 예의 바른 성격이었고, 헬무트는 점점 그를 마음에 들어했다. 한 번은 맥스에게 이렇게 묻기도 했다.

"어떻게 이런 애랑 사이가 안 좋을 수 있었던 거냐?"

맥스는 툭하면 주어를 생략하는 노인네가 누구 얘기를 하는지 알아내려고 인상을 썼으나, 제자의 표정이 못생겨진 것을 본 헬무트가 부연했다. 이전 파트너 말이다.

"아, 걔요."

천성이 개자식이라 그래요, 같은 말은 할 수 없었다. 맥스는 결국 한참 후에야 대답했다. 저도 모르겠어요.

그러니까, 피에르와 에스테반 사이에 있었던 일은 정말로 맥스의 이해 범위를 벗어나 있었다. 사고와 사고 이후의 일들도 그랬다. 맥스가 알고 있는 건 남들이 알고 있는 것과 크게 다르지 않았다. 피에르가 어떠한 법적인 조치를 취했고, 빙상연맹에서 에스테반을 제명했다는 것 정도. 제명은 연맹에서 가할 수 있는 가장 혹독한 처벌—선수로서는 물론이고 코치로서도 일할 수 없게 된다—임에도 불구하고, 기사 하나 제대로 나지 않았다. 맥스는 그조차 피에르가 원했던 것이라고 짐작했으나, 어디까지나 짐작에 불과했다. 어떻게 가장 친한 친구—는 사실 맥스가 아니고 샤를이었지만, 아무도 그에게 이 사실을 굳이 상기시켜주지 않았다—에게까지 말을 안 할 수가 있어, 맥스는 종종 시무룩해졌다.

그리고 섭섭한 것은 그뿐만이 아니었다. 코치가 된 후 피에르는 정말로 엄격해져서 맥스가 조금이라도 건강에 안 좋을 것 같은 음식을 먹을 때마다 누군가가 생각나는 시선으로 그를 지긋이 응시했고, 아침마다 맥스를 끌고 나가 함께 운동을 했다. 이럴 줄 알았으면 코치 얘기를 꺼내지도 말 걸, 맥스는 속으로 절규했다.

"무슨 생각해?"

"아, 그냥 네가 내 코치여서 정말 좋다는 생각."

"응, 다음은 푸시업 50개."

맥스는 속으로 욕설을 내뱉으며 바닥에 엎드렸다.

그래도 노력의 대가는 만족스러웠다. 맥스는 이번에는 시상대 위에서 울지 않았다. 그는 관중들에게 웃으며 손을 흔들어줬다. 저 어딘가에 앉아 있을 누군가를 생각하며. 맥스가 알지 못하는 사소한 문제가 하나 있었는데, 바로 샤를이 시상식을 보러 오지 않았다는 것이었다.

"왜?"

"연습이 있었거든."

"잠깐 나올 수는 있었잖아!"

"넌 내가 1라운드에서 바로 떨어지면 좋겠어? 그리고 어차피 너도 내 리그 경기 보러 온 적 한 번도 없었잖아."

"그건 미국에서 하니까 그렇지. 그리고 사람들이 모나코 국대한테 크게 기대하는 것도 없을 텐데."

"뭐?"

아, 또 싸우겠군. 그리고 이번엔 진짜 헤어지겠다고 할 거고, 그리고 며칠 있다가 또 섹스하겠지. 피에르가 기시감을 느끼고 벌써부터 지겨워 할 무렵, 맥스가 변화구를 던졌다.

"이번이 내 마지막 올림픽이란 말이야."

"뭐?"

"뭐?"

샤를뿐만 아니라 피에르도 그를 돌아봤다. 맥스는 그들이 놀랐다는 사실에 더 놀란 것 같았다.

"우리 스물여섯이잖아. 사실 이번에도 무리해서 나온 거라고. 아마 선수권도 길어봤자 앞으로 1-2년 하고 그만둘 거야."

"헬무트랑은 얘기했어?"

"노친네는 내가 이번에 나오는 것도 반대했어."

아무튼, 그러니까 좀 보러 오지 그랬어. 맥스의 말에 더 이상 할 말이 사라진 샤를은 그래, 미안해, 라며 마지못해 미안해했다. 그냥 사과하는 것뿐인데 저렇게까지 시합에서 진 것처럼 굴 필요가? 피에르는 생각했다.

"그렇게 연습해서 얼마나 잘하는지 보러 갈 거야. 어차피 러시아에 지겠지만."

"그래도 러시아 정도는 해볼만 하거든?"

"아, 그러셔?"

다시 피에르가 아는 패턴대로 돌아오는데는 그리 오랜 시간이 걸리지 않았다.

아이스 하키에 대한 지식이 전무한 사람이라도 샤를이 이 링크 위에서 가장 뛰어난 선수라는 사실은 알아볼 수 있었다. 맥스가 이렇게 말한다면 샤를은 코웃음치며 '그래, 투 타임 스탠리컵 파이널 MVP에 대해선 누구나 그렇게 생각해'라고 대꾸할 것이다. 바로 그 투 타임 스탠리컵 파이널 MVP가 희고 붉은 저지를 입은 채 이를 악물고 뛰고 있었다. 모나코의 다른 선수들도 어린 나이에 걸맞게 거친 바디체크를 해가며 수비에 최선을 다하고 있었다. 정말로 이길 수도 있겠는데, 하는 생각이 드는 순간 모멘텀이 넘어갔고, 얼마 지나지 않아 파이널 버저가 울렸다. 피에르는 뛸 뜻이 기뻐했지만, 맥스는 여전히 굳은 표정으로 앉아있었다. 적어도 다음 경기 전까지는 샤를을 조롱할 수 없을 것이다. 샤를이 관중석에 키스를 날리자 여자들과 일부 남자들이 환호하는 소리가 들렸고, 맥스의 표정이 더욱 찌그러졌다.

"맥스, 표정 좀 풀어! 누가 보면 기분 나쁜 일 있는 줄 알겠네."

"기분 나빠."

"거짓말하지 말고."

피에르는 맥스의 말에 넘어가기에는 그를 너무 잘 알았다. 맥스는 툴툴거리며 뭐라고 덧붙이려고 했지만, 피에르는 재빨리 핸드폰을 꺼내들었다. 사진이나 찍자. 맥스는 너 인스타그램 중독이야, 라고 쏘아붙이면서도 렌즈에 대고는 웃어보려고 애썼다. 바로 올려야지, 피에르는 중얼거렸다.

맥스는 사람들이 뭐라고 댓글을 남길지 이미 알고 있었다. 제발 빨리 그와 결혼해, 같은 댓글이겠지. 맥스 자신이 생각해보기에도 분명 샤를과 더 어울리는 쪽은 피에르인데, 어째서……. 그 순간 무릎에 놓여있던 핸드폰이 울렸다. 지금 이 순간 가장 꼴도 보기 싫은 사람에게서 페이스타임이 걸려오고 있었다. 맥스는 받지 말까, 잠시 고민하다가 결국 받아버렸다.

"봤지? 봤지??"

의기양양한 목소리였다. 맥스가 뭐라고 말할지 고민하던 순간, 옆에 앉아 있던 피에르가 끼어들었다. 수고했어! 그 말에 샤를이 환하게 웃었다. 둘이 프랑스어로 떠드는 동안 맥스의 기분은 점점 가라앉았고, 이따가 봐, 라는 샤를의 말에 간신히 그래, 라고 대답한 게 그가 말한 전부였다.

샤를은 이따가 맥스를 볼 수 없을 것이다. 그는 경기장에서 나오자마자 공항으로 달려갔으니까.

모나코 아이스 하키 국가대표팀은 비록 4강에서 미국에게 패했지만, 3·4위전에서 독일을 상대로 극적인 역전승을 거둬 동메달을 목에 걸었다. 맥스 베르스타펜은 남의 이야기를 읽듯 그 기사를 읽었다. 걸려오는 전화를 무시한 채.

그가 샤를과 마주친 것은, 연락을 피한 것이 어이없게도 바로 다음날이었다. 그들이 둘다 자주 가는 카페의 창가에 앉아 있던 샤를은 맥스를 보자 읽고 있던 신문—1면에 자신의 얼굴이 나와있는—을 내려놓고 자리에서 일어났다.

"맥스."

"왜."

"나한테 할 말 없어?"

"축하해?"

그 말에 샤를은 어이없다는 듯이 헛웃음을 내뱉더니, 반쯤 이를 악물고 말을 이었다.

"왜 그렇게 갑자기 떠났어. 나나 피에르한테 말도 안 하고."

"난……."

그제야 맥스는 자신의 생각이 말로 꺼내놓기에 다소 부끄럽다는 사실을 인지했다. 그렇다고 계속 말을 안 하면, 이대로 샤를과 끝날지도 모른다. 그런데 샤를 본인도 그걸 원하는 게 아닐까? 수많은 생각이 맥스의 머리 안에서 소용돌이쳤다.

"맥스, 대답 좀 해. 내가 뭘 잘못했어?"

"아냐, 잘못 같은 건."

"그럼 뭔데."

"난 그냥, 나보다는피에르가너한테더어울린다고생각했을뿐이야너도사실피에르를좋아한거아니었어?오콘만없었으면진작걔랑결혼했을지도모르지나랑은그냥어쩌다가잘못—"

"잠깐만. 피에르가 여기서 왜 나와? 우리가 친구인 건 네가 더 잘 알잖아?"

맥스는 새빨개진 얼굴로 말을 잇지 못했다. 비이성적인 생각이라는 건 맥스 자신이 더 잘 알고 있었다. 샤를은 한숨을 내쉬더니 이렇게 말했다.

"그래, 피에르를 좋아한 적이 있어."

"거봐—"

"여덟 살 때. 우리가 스피드 스케이팅을 하던 시절. 너네가 피겨 스케이팅을 하러 가버리고, 나 혼자 남겨졌을 때, 더 이상 스피드 스케이팅을 하기 싫었거든. 그때는 그게 피에르를 못 보게 되어서 그런 거라고 생각했었어. 그런데,"

샤를은 자기 자신도 어이가 없는지 짧게 웃었다.

"사실 매일 나랑 경주하던, 나한테 지면 세상에서 가장 분한 얼굴로 노려보고, 어쩌다 나한테 이기면 날아갈 듯이 기뻐하던 애가 없어서 그런 거였다는 건 꽤 나중에 알게 됐지."

할 말을 잃은 맥스가 그를 멀뚱히 바라봤다. 샤를은 상대방의 달아오른 두 뺨만큼은 그 때랑 똑같다고 생각했다.

"그때부터 나를 좋아한 거야?"

"아니. 아마도……. 네가 바보 같은 보험 광고 찍었을 때부터."

그들이 아직 10대였을 때 맥스가 네덜란드에서 찍은 보험 광고를 어떻게 찾아낸 샤를이 그의 어설픈 연기를 흉내내며 비웃을 때가 있었다. 그때를 떠올린 맥스는 이해가 안 간다는 듯이 외쳤다.

"그런데—"

"그런데는 무슨. 아, 이렇게까지 했는데 감동도 안 받냐? 진짜 너무하네."

"솔직히 감동할 뻔했거든? 근데 네가 그렇게 말하니까 확 식네."

맥스는 투덜거리면서도 샤를을 껴안았다. 샤를은 한 손으론 맥스의 등을 받친 채, 다른 한 손으로는 바지 주머니를 뒤적거렸다. 주머니에서 나온 건 한쪽 구석이 구겨진 작은 상자였다. 설마, 하며 맥스는 입을 열었다.

"잠깐만."

"안 그래도 결혼 얘기하니까 생각나서. 이번에 시상대에 올라가게 되면 프로포즈 하려고 했는데, 올라갔는데도 네가 없는 거야."

"고작 동메달 따고 금메달리스트한테 프로포즈 하려고 한 거야?"

"……없던 일로 하자."

"내 거잖아, 빨리 줘."

나중에 사건의 전말을 들은 피에르는 자신이 그 현장에 없던 것이 너무 억울하다고 불만을 표했다. 세상에서 가장 안 로맨틱한, 꼭 그들다운 청혼이라는 평을 덧붙이며.

(끝)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 이렇게 사흘 간 나름대로 열심히 쓴 피겨au가 끝났습니다~~ 와~~  
> 그 외에도 알렉스 누나를 떠나보내고 슬퍼하던 남싱 란도가 어떤 스페니쉬 기자를 만나게 되는 거나  
> 갓반인이 된 에스테반과 피에르의 재회  
> 다니엘의 명예 회복을 위한 그 시절의 정황  
> 잠시 언급했던 루이스와 세바스티안의 관계  
> 등등 보고 싶은 것들이 조금 남았지만 일단은 이렇게 끝내겠습니다.  
> 읽어주신 분들 감사합니다~!


End file.
